The Reckoners Oneshots
by TheElectricDemiWizard
Summary: The amount of smut about the reckoners series is abysmal, so i did my part.


**Here's another story. As you can tell, I decided on the Reckoners fic. takes place after book 3. Thanks to Aaron and DaHacker1 for reviewing one of my other stories. Read and review please. Sorry it's so short. I might make it longer later. I don't own the Reckoners. blah-blah-blah. Now, lets a-go!**

* * *

I get a message on my mobile. it's from Megan.  
"hey. come get some." it says. Attached is a picture of Megan in red lingerie. Sparks, that woman is hot. the lingerie accents her curves perfectly and shows off her sizable cleavage. I fly to our apartment and find Megan lying in our bed, rubbing her pussy in the lingerie.

"i'm so wet for you David" she says huskily. I squirm out of my costume and she stalks over to me, her blonde hair messy. she licked her lips hungrily. she wraps her hand around my cock and starts jerking me off. her hands are soft and warm. she strokes me with vigor, her hand flying from my base to my head.

"like that?" She asks sultrily. I nod. She leans forward and licks the head. Her tongue is light pink and just the right amount of wet. I moan. She slowly lowers her lips around my head, and one hand snakes it's way toward her pussy. she begins to suck lightly on me. her tongue swirls around my head. Her throat is tight and i can feel each time she breathes. with the hand she wasn't using to finger fuck herself, She fondles my balls, trying to coax my cum out. She meets my eyes with hers, and suddenly speeds up, flicking her tongue around my cock much faster. she sinks down onto me, and i feel her nose touch my chest as she jabs at every part of my dick with her soft tongue. she rubs herself much faster too, her hand a blur as she touches herself.. she groans into my cock as she deep-throats me. i can feel her flinching as her gag reflex is tickled, but she keeps me down.

"Calamity! Oh! Megan!" I moan. I run my fingers through her luscious blonde hair. she bobs quicker and quicker, running her tongue around the bottom of my head.

"Cumming soon!" I warn Megan as she pleasures me. she pulls off my dick and strokes it with one hand, as quickly as she can. it doesn't take long for me to cum, spraying white strings of my seed all over Megan's beautiful face. She grins, and wipes herself off, licking my cum from her arm.

"Nice cumshot," she comments, slipping out of her red lingerie, "But now I think my tits deserve some attention."

"Definitely." I agree. I grasp her sizable bust, and it is soft yet somehow firm. I squeeze them both tenderly.

"C'mon, i want to actually feel it. Harder!" Megan demands

I push my hands into her beautiful boobs, squeezing them tightly. I gently squish her pink nipples between my middle and index fingers, pushing her tits up slightly as I do. She sticks out her tongue, trying to lick her own nipple. her tits are just big enough for her to barely touch the tip of her tongue to her nipple.

"Clotheh! Almus! Urgg!" Megan cries out in frustration, unintentionally teasing herself. I gently pinch the nipple she's going for, rolling it between my fingers.

"David!" she scolds, tongue back in her mouth. I suddenly latch onto her nipple with my mouth.

"Oh Calamity! Sparking faster! Right -uggghhh- Now!" She orders me. I slowly, gently, lightly, suck on her nipple

"No! I need it! David, please!" she begs, trying to push her chest further into my mouth. Nothing has ever sounded my better than my name coming from her lips. I nip at her bud, and she whimpers. Suddenly, I lick her as fast as i can, swirling my tongue around her nipple. She moans loudly, and cums all over the bed.

"now, stick that hard cock in me. I've been here, waiting for you all day, and i'm gonna get fucked." She tells me after riding out her orgasm. I do as she says, and Megan's soft, wet, warm little cunt engulfs my dick as she lays on the the bed naked. i slowly slip my cock in and out of her love canal as she groans.

"mmm.. Fuck me David. fucking slam that sparking hard cock in and out of my pussy like there's no tomorrow." Megan says, her eyes gazing at me lustily. I pound into her faster, and she whimpers, her tits bouncing beneath my rod. She rubs her cunt as fast as she can, writing in pleasure. her ass is incredibly soft, as i can feel each time I slam into it.


End file.
